


Check Yes or No

by The Muse of Apollo (mtwb)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwb/pseuds/The%20Muse%20of%20Apollo
Summary: I think this is how love goes. Songfic based on George Strait’s song Check Yes or No.





	Check Yes or No

Harry Potter watched amazed as Hermione walked down the aisle towards him. She was so absolutely beautiful, but she always had been. From that day long ago, he’d thought she was the prettiest girl he’d ever laid eyes on., and he knew that that fact wouldn’t ever change.

As he watched his bride walk down the aisle on her father’s arm, he thought back to their lives together.

-:::-

Harry was a lonely boy. His parents had been killed when he was just a year old, which led to him being taken in by his only remaining family, the Dursleys. They didn’t abuse him or anything like that, but they didn’t love him; most of the time they just ignored him.

They had been kind enough to send him to a nice school, though he suspected that they were getting assistance from his parent’s estate in order to do so. If they hadn’t there was no way they would have spent the money necessary to send him to a private school. Even at five years old, he knew that the Dursleys just wouldn’t invest that much money in him if they could help it. He’d always been smart for his age. His Aunt Petunia had taught him to read when he was three years old so he could help her cook and he’d learned to enjoy reading more than any other activity.

So the school that he’d been enrolled in was meant for advanced students. Harry had to take a test in order to get in, but it had been very easy. Now that he was taking classes, everything was great. But he was still lonely. Even without his cousin around to bully him, Harry couldn’t seem to make any friends.

That all changed when he sat down in his math class next to a girl he didn’t recognize. She had really wild bushy brown hair and large front teeth which were currently biting down on her lower lip.

Harry, deciding that he’d try once more to make a friend, introduced himself. “Hi! I’m Harry.”

The girl looked over at him and offered him a nervous smile. “Hi. I’m Hermione.”

Harry smiled back and said. “It’s nice to meet you, Hermione.”

-:::-

_Third Grade_

Harry rode the bus every day, but that was okay. He always sat next to Hermione, who he had met in his first year. They weren’t really friends, but they were friendly. Harry had hoped that they could be friends, but Hermione was very shy. The rides to school were really the only times that they spent together outside of class.

That all changed one day when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He blushed and looked over at the girl sitting next to him who was avoiding his eyes and sporting a furious blush of her own.

“Hermione?!” Harry squeaked, completely shocked.

Hermione said nothing, just smiled and then bounded off the bus leaving behind a thoroughly bewildered seven-year-old boy.

-:::-

The next day, Harry thought that maybe Hermione wanted to be his friend, so he chased her around the playground and they played tag together for the first time. When they collapsed in a heap laughing hysterically, Harry could only marvel at how much he liked being around Hermione.

Later that day they were sitting in class listening to their teacher talk about history when a note was passed to him from the seat next to him. They had assigned seating so he couldn’t sit next to Hermione. Harry took the note and stealthily unfolded it (it wouldn’t do to have Ms. Somers know he’d been passing notes).

_Do you love me_

_Do you want to be my friend_

_And if you do_

_Well then don’t be afraid to take me by the hand_

_If you want to_

_I think this is how love goes_

_Check yes or no_

Harry smiled broadly which turned out to be a mistake because it drew the attention of Ms. Somers. He just managed to hide the note before the teacher asked him what he was smiling about.

The grin didn’t go away as he tried to explain what was funny about King Henry VIII.

-:::-

_Present Day_

From that day forward they were inseparable. Hermione’s parents had thought that their daughter’s ‘little boyfriend’ was very cute and proceeded to invite him over at least three times a week all throughout their lower years in school and then more often in high school. The Dursleys didn’t care at all, and continued to ignore almost everything about their nephew. The only time that changed was in 9th grade when Harry’s Uncle Vernon took him aside and told him that he better not get his girlfriend pregnant or there would be severe consequences, Not a lot could be said for Uncle Vernon’s bedside manner.

Harry and Hermione had started to date in the 10th grade for real. It hadn’t been much of a change for their relationship, really. They just added more intense kisses and more intimacy to their already very close relationship.

When they graduated, they went to the same university, and in their third year of study, Harry had proposed.

_Do you love me,_

_Do you want to be my wife,_

_and if you do,_

_Don’t be, afraid to take me by the hand,_

_if you want to_

_I think this is how love goes,_

_Check yes or no_

Harry had left a note much like that first one he’d received so long ago underneath the ring box he’d placed in front of her one night while they were having dinner at his flat.

Needless to say, she’d said yes. Now he was getting married, and he couldn’t be more happy that the shy Hermione Granger was going to be his forever. He still had that note that she’d passed him so long ago. He’d hold it dear for the rest of his life. Harry loved her so very much and couldn’t wait to continue their lives together.

**fin**


End file.
